Chocolate Chip Cookies and Twilight
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: DEDICATED TO THE CLASSIC CHIC: Eiris can't believe that her boyfriend, John Morrison, has never heard of Twilight or the series. A playful argument ensues. Short little oneshot, John Morrison/OC. Read please, the story is much better than the summary.


"Chocolate Chip Cookies and Twilight"

**A/N: To Chic, one of the sweetest and kindest girls I've met on here! Thanks so much for the advice you've given me, and for being a cool friend! This was supposed to be a surprise gift, so I hope you enjoy it. Sorry I spoiled the surprise :( Anyone else who decides to read this, I hope you like it! I've never written John Morrison before, so let me know how I did. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Eiris grabbed a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie from the batch she had just made and, with her dog-eared copy of _Twilight_ in tow, made her way from the rather large kitchen into the living room, yawning as she sat down on the dark red leather couch. Eiris brushed a piece of her dark hair out of her eyes and, still nibbling on her cookie, continued to read. She was so enthralled by the writing that she didn't even notice her boyfriend, John Morrison (also known as The Shaman of Sexy) enter the living room. Needless to say, Eiris was startled when she felt John's soft lips gently peck her cheek.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, as he tried not to laugh at the expression on his girlfriend's face. A stray cookie crumb was stuck in the corner of Eiris' mouth and her eyes were quite wide.

"God, John, you scared me," Eiris said, slapping John on the arm. "I thought you and Mike were hanging out today."

John settled down on the couch, next to the brunette beauty, and extended his long, lean legs, placing them on the clear glass table where Eiris kept her scrapbooking stuff. He threw an arm around his girlfriend of two years and pulled her closer to him,

"We **were**," he replied, emphasizing the word, "but after two hours of listening to him do nothing but brag about his latest sexual conquest, I got rather bored. And irritated." He rolled his eyes. "I know we're supposed to be friends onscreen, and I've tried to get along with him, but the man is an idiot." He sighed and glanced over Eiris's shoulder. "What's that?"

"A book," Eiris replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. John sighed and shook his head.

"I know _that_," he said. "What's the name?" He didn't recognize the cover.

"It's called _Twilight,_ and it's written by Stephanie Meyer," Eiris explained, marking her page with a bookmark and setting the book to the side. John was staring back at her with that same blank expression, probably because he'd never heard of the book.

"Never heard of it," he said evenly. "Is it good?"

Now it was Eiris' turn to look shocked, her mouth open in surprise. She knew that John didn't really keep up with the latest books, but it was hard to believe that he'd never heard of _Twilight._ There was always some mention of it on TV, billboards, magazines, etc.

"You've never heard of _Twilight_? Or any of the books in the series?" she questioned in surprise. John shook his head. When he did read, it was usually something along the lines of philosophy or self-help, and occasionally he'd read classic literature. Books that were popular usually didn't interest him. He liked to be different than everyone else.

"Nope," he said. "Besides, we don't allow books like _Twilight _at the Palace of Wisdom." John smirked at Eiris, who just simply shook her head in disbelief and sighed.

"So, did you have anything planned for us later?" she asked as she rested her head on her boyfriend's chest.

"Well, yes I did, actually," John replied. He lifted Eiris' head up so that she could see his face, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh, but she couldn't stop herself. She reached for the pillow on the floor and playfully whacked John with it.

"You are such a dork!" she said, laughing.

"Maybe," John replied. "But you know you can't resist me."

Eiris giggled again as her boyfriend began kissing her neck. Beneath his serious exterior, John could be just as goofy and silly as the next guy, and that was what Eiris loved about him. He could have serious conversations, about things like religion and world affairs, but he could also tell jokes and kid around. It was a side of him that only she got to see.

* * *

**Review, please :D**


End file.
